A Seer Saw Me
by Unholy Mess
Summary: Luna gave him something, something wonderful. And it was only sometime before he attracted the wrong, or was it RIGHT attention. SeerHarry. Adoption Fic. Beta hiring.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So. Before any of you stop reading, I would like to REQUEST a BETA. Two if possible. **

Please adopt.

**Avengers/Harry Potter story.  
**

* * *

Hadrian 'Harry' Potter was bored.

Ever since Voldemort had died, there has been nothing. Nothing to do, nothing to see, nothing... new.

But then he just had to visit the muggle world.

Hadrian snorted.

Superheroes.

Another snort escaped him.

Things of comic books and early mornings with the telly. How was it all possible, he had no clue. What would aliens want with this insignificant planet?

There was nothing but humans... and maybe a few... more then a _few _non humans on Earth. It it wasn't like those aliens knew that.

Emerald greens turned dark, the pupil spreading to encompass the whole eye.

Huh. How'd they find him?

Turning to his left, he was slightly amused to see the out end of a gun aimed straight at him.

"Nick Fury." He almost _crooned _the name. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting you to?"

The man's scarred face twisted in a mockery of a smile, eyes still glaring at the unusual teen. "Don't try the innocent routine with me, young one. Who are you?" _And why do you exude power that made all of our sensors go off?_

Hadrian twirled around in a small circle, robes billowing and a slim finger tapping his lips. "Hm. I don't think I remember. Am I someone, or am I no one?" Black eyes locked with brown. "Tell you what, I rather be no one." That was the straightest answer Hadrian had ever given since the Final Battle.

Nick growled shortly, cocking the small gun that looked way too dis-proportioned for the large man's hands. But the black man only had two thoughts in his head. _Threat. Apprehend. _

"I apologize beforehand in case you pose no threat." The barrel was lowered, aimed at the Wizards' heart. "But, you either come with me or I make you come with me. Choose."

Hadrian pouted, disappointed that his game was cut so short, but shrugged in acceptance and batted thick eyelashes at the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Alright, alright." He held his hands up in the air. "I give. Take me your bed-" Hadrian coughed delicately. "I mean prison. Take me to your prison."

Nick glowered silently, calling up a command to Agent Hill. "Take us up!" A rope dropped down almost immediately, making Hadrian clap in a gesture of over-exaggerated glee. "Oh! That was wonderful Mister. Can you show me another trick?"

Ol' one eye didn't seem to appreciate this, as as soon as the role hit the floor, Hadrian was grabbed and rocketed up to a helicopter. "Hey!" The smaller one yelped indignantly. "Watch it! I'm fragile!"

Nick rolled his only visible eye. "Fragile my ass." But even as he said this, the S.H.I.E.L.D leader could feel the leanness and lightness of the package in his arm. He let go immediately after boarding the flying machine.

Hadrian said nothing this time, standing up with as much dignity as he could while dusting off his Wizarding robes. "Well then." Was all he said as he went sat in the back seat, crossing his arms to sulk.

"Sir?" Maria sat in the pilots seat, eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "He's the one?" _That made out sensors go haywire?_

"Yes." _He was the one... and then some._

"Should I prepare the usual?"

"No." _At least... not now._

"Yes sir."

A sudden screeching sound made both agents turn guns to the only other occupant in the 'room'. Hadrian, tired of being ignored, found a way to entertain himself.

The Wizard, blank face, dragged his nails down the side of helicopter- creating a sound remarkably similar to the language of the mer-people. But, as he found twin barrels aimed at him, he put his hand down with a sheepish giggle. "Eh hehe." The rest of the ride up was quiet as Hadrian's dark eyes remained dazed.

When they climbed aboard the aircraft, Harry was slightly impressed with the all the mechanics that it must've taken to create such a machine. But again, only slightly... impressed. Roughly pushed into a large meeting room, Hadrian hissed (pretty convincingly) at the minions that stood guard outside the door.

"Who's the broad?" Iron Man, or was it Stark... meh. It didn't really matter. The idiot in the t-shirt and jeans, asked lazily, swiping an appreciative eye down Hadrians' furious form.

The Wizard felt an eye twitch as a wrench was pulled out of the many pockets inhabiting his robes. "Say that again, and this is going through your head."

Well... that was a _great _first impression.

* * *

**It's a stupid beginning. But. Meh. It's not an actual story.**

**It's supposed to be that Luna, in a moment of recklessness a Ravenclaw is not suppose to have, she sacrificed herself for Harry.  
**

** l  
**

** l  
**

** l  
**

** l  
**

** v  
**

* * *

Spells were flying everywhere.

The Final Battle wasn't really going as planned.

Yes. Voldemort was dead. But the Death Munchers weren't going down quietly neither.

It was only a split second lapse in concentration, but that was enough.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"No!"

"Luna!"

His sight was blurred by a golden mane of blonde, a small orb of blue flying out of the deceased body to hit Harry.

Then he was blind eyed once more.

**Mad laughter.**

**Split second decision.  
**

**Can't let him die.  
**

**Harry!  
**

And he was back.

With a gift only Luna could give.

He knew this with all of his being, seeing things appear and make magic out of nothing.

And, as he killed Voldemort and slumped to the ground, Harry wondered if he'd ever see a Crumpled Horned Snorkack.

* * *

**So. As you can see. It's not very good. But I would like to see something like the SeerHarry fic without it being awkward.  
**

**The blue orb is Luna's powers, or whatever you want to make it.  
**

**Please adopt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have three people adopting this.  
**

**I'll post the story ID after they post the first chapter.  
**

**No names now. I don't want people pushing them.  
**


End file.
